Babysitting Becomes Lustful
by dancingdeaky
Summary: When Abby decides to help Hoagie babysit, a secret is revealed that will change their relationship forever, possibly in a good way. Rated T just in case(I'm paranoid).


**This was inspired by a Deviant art I saw the other day.**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

It was a cold and rainy Friday night. Kuki had somehow tricked Wally to watching a Rainbow Monkey movie, Nigel had left to England for another visit to his family and Abby was at home doing whatever activity pleased herself. Of course Hoagie had nothing better to complete and decided to go hang with Abby, that was until…

"Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.! Come down here immediately!" Betty Gilligan yelled.

"What mom?!" Hoagie yelled back.

There was no reply _(don't you hate when mom's do this omg)_.

"MOM?!" Hoagie yelled even louder. There was still no reply.

"Ugh, why does she always do this." Hoagie muttered to himself.

He began walking down the steps and found his mother in the kitchen wiping dust off the counter.

"Hoagie why does it take you so long to come downstairs?!" Betty asked furiously.

"Well mom I-" though Betty continued speaking.

"I need you to babysit Tommy." Betty said.

"That's _THE_ Tommy mom!" Tommy yelled from upstairs.

Betty sighed whilst Hoagie made a dramatic eye roll when Tommy yelled.

"Why do I have to babysit _THE_ Tommy?" Hoagie questioned angrily. "I have plans!"

"Well I received a late call to do a night shift, so I'm going to go to work." Betty said. "Buy pizza for dinner and make sure you both don't go to bed too late!"

"Mom but I don't wanna babysit!" Hoagie whined.

"Well you have no choice!" Betty said, whilst grabbing a coat from the coathanger. "I'm going to go now, take care dear. Bye Tommy!"

Tommy ran down the steps. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's _THE_ Tommy mom!" Tommy whinged.

"Hoagie will be babysitting, I have a night shift to go to." Betty told Tommy. "Make sure you listen to what he says, goodbye you too!"

Betty kissed both her sons on the cheeks and left the house.

"Aw, why do I have to get babysat!" Tommy wailed.

"Because you're only 10 years old!" Hoagie yelled. "And now I can't hang out with Numbuh 5!"

"Numbuh 5's coming?!" Tommy asked happily. "I've got to put on my _extra special_ cape!"

"I never said she was coming!" Hoagie yelled. "Although I could ask her."

"Well then go ahead and ask her!" wailed Tommy.

"Alright already!" Hoagie said reaching out for the phone.

It began ringing.

"Hello?" Abby asked.

"Hey, I'm stuck babysitting Tommy so you wanna come over and help?" Hoagie asked.

He ignored Tommy saying that it was The Tommy instead of just Tommy.

"You want Abby to help… babysit?" Abby questioned.

"Well do you have anything better to do." Hoagie asked her.

Abby sighed.

"Numbuh 5 guesses you're right, she'll be there in ten minutes." Abby said.

The phone call then ended.

"So, is she coming?!" Tommy pleaded.

Hoagie nodded.

"Alright! Time to put on my sooper special cape!" screamed Tommy.

He began running up the stairs.

"Whatever you say _The_ Tommy." Hoagie said.

After ten minutes, the doorbell had rung at that very moment. Hoagie had gotten up from the sofa to get it until he heard Tommy's excited wailing.

"Don't worry Hoagie, I'll get it!" Tommy wailed happily whilst running down the stairs.

Hoagie ignored him until he stared up and noticed what he was wearing.

"What's with the cape?" Hoagie questioned.

Tommy had changed his normal cape to a rather maroon coloured cape covered with tiny red hearts.

"Oh it's just-" although Abby had rung the doorbell again.

"Is anyone going to answer the door?!" Abby screamed.

He opened the door the moment Abby yelled. Abby had waved when the door swung open.

"Hey Tommy!" Abby said. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh he's just right there." Tommy said. "Why don't you come in."

Abby had stepped into the house.

"Tommy, you didn't yell at Numbuh 5 for not calling you _The_ Tommy." Hoagie said, curious to why he didn't.

"Well Abby can call me whatever she wants!" Tommy said happily. "As for you, you should address me as _THE_ Tommy!"

"Uh, okay." Abby said a little creeped out. "So what were you planning on doing?"

"The new horror movie is gonna play in about 20 minutes on Channel 8, so why don't we order pizza while we're waiting." Hoagie said.

"Sounds good to Numbuh 5! We could even make popcorn if you have any." Abby said pleased.

"Yeah I think we have some in the-" yet Tommy began speaking.

"Hey Abby, have you noticed my new cape?!" Tommy yelled excitedly.

"Uh, it has a lot of… hearts." Abby said flustered.

"Yeah, it's a _really_ special cape!" Tommy stated. "I wore it especially for today!"

"That is very nice Tommy." Abby said, ignoring the previous statements he had said. "Let's start on that popcorn!"

Abby and Hoagie had began walking to the kitchen.

"Hey wait for… THE TOMMY!" Tommy yelled with his arms opened wide holding the cape.

He followed after Abby and Hoagie to the kitchen. Hoagie was checking through the pantry whether or not they had popcorn.

"I found it!" Hoagie wailed whilst taking out the popcorn packet.

"Is it buttered popcorn?" Abby asked curiously. "Cause Numbuh 5 loves her buttered popcorn."

"Even better, it's the triple-buttered popcorn!" Hoagie said excitedly.

"Which is obviously the best popcorn, right Abby?" Tommy squealed.

"No, the best is definitely caramel." Abby stated.

"Yeah you are so right!" said Tommy.

" _The_ Tommy, you don't even like caramel!" yelled Hoagie.

"Don't meddle in our conversation Hoagie!" Tommy yelled back. "That reminds me, I have something for you Abby!"

"Oh uh.. okay Tommy." Abby said. "We'll be back Numbuh 2."

"Don't take too long!" Hoagie replied. "I'll order the pizzas."

Abby and Tommy had reached the top of the stairs and went directly into Tommy's room. It was dark though was filled with electrical and mechanical leftovers that Hoagie used to obtain. The floor varied with soda cans and at one corner had a big pile of capes.

"It should be on my desk." Tommy said gleefully. "Wait right here."

Tommy went over to his little desk area. He opened a drawer and took out a tiny box. He then walked back towards Abby with the box out in his hands.

"Here it is!" Tommy stated. "Go ahead and take it!"

Abby took the box.

"Thank you Tommy." Abby replied.

She looked at the top of the box. It had a big red bow on the top left corner and on the centre was:  
'To: Abby Love: The Tommy'.

Abby was shocked at the top of the box. Love?! It must've been a misprint, she thought. She finally opened the box. The edges of the inside were with a wire light, creating a golden glow. The inside of the lid obtained a heart at the centre with A + T in the middle of it. The heart had a big arrow coming through it at the corners. At the bottom of the box was more wire, formed in a text. It said:

'You light my world'

on it. Abby was absolutely shocked at what she was seeing. Tommy Gilligan, her crushes brother, had a crush on her?!

"Do you like it?!" asked Tommy excitedly. "I made it all by myself with this wire I stole.. uh I mean borrowed from Hoagie's room!"

"It's um.. very nice Tommy, extremely detailed." Abby said, still shocked.

"I even added a pun, Hoagie said you and the rest of Sector V love them!" Tommy said happily.

"Oh really?!" Abby said, forgetting the box and focusing on the statement Tommy had just said.

It was obvious Hoagie had lied to his little brother, probably to boost his self esteem up by saying that people had genuinely liked his puns even though they were terrible. Although sometimes were funny to people, well except for Abby. Although it was one of her deepest secrets that surprisingly she did in fact enjoy the jokes Hoagie shared, though she prevented herself from laughing and even hit him with a hat when he said one. As to why she hid it, it is unknown. Maybe it was his delivery, or maybe she didn't even know herself, but she did enjoy Hoagie's jokes.

"Are you okay Abby?" Tommy asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah I was just in thought." Abby said in a rush.

"Abby just think of it, someday you might be dating a Gilligan!" Tommy said excitedly.

Abby glared up with him in surprise, she actually enjoyed the sound of that. She began daydreaming of her dating Hoagie, how much relief it would be for her finally being with him. She started grinning really goofily at the thought of it.

"Yeah, that sounds amazi-" Abby then stopped herself from what she was saying.

Tommy was referring to himself rather than his brother, which makes much more sense when you think about it.

"We should probably go back downstairs." Abby muttered.

"Aw, do you _really_ want to?!" Tommy asked.

Though Abby had ignored him, thinking he had already said yes and began walking down the stairs. Tommy followed after her, feeling a bit melancholic that their time together had ended. They had reached downstairs and had returned back to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, so I ordered the pizza and the popcorn just finished." Hoagie said.

"That's great! Tommy why don't you wait on the couch, Numbuh 5 needs to tell your brother something." Abby told Tommy.

"Whatever pleases you!" Tommy said whilst walking to the living room.

Abby waited until Tommy was gone and then faced Hoagie.

"Your brother, has a crush on me!" Abby muttered to Hoagie.

"What?!" Hoagie yelled.

Abby put her finger on her lip as a sign that he should speak more quiet.

"How do you know?" Hoagie asked still in shock.

"Because, he gave Numbuh 5 this!" Abby said taking out the box and opening it. Hoagie had read what was inside, his expression still appearing as shocked.

"Man, that is a terrible pun!" Hoagie said. "I come up with better."

"Is that really what you're focusing on?!" Abby said angrily. "Since when does he like me?!"

"Well, he started talking to you a lot about 2 weeks ago when we bumped into you at the milkshake store." Hoagie said reminiscing.

"Man, you and your brother are crazy!" Abby said while crossing her arms.

"Hey! How am I dragged into this!" Hoagie yelled.

"Because, you had a huge crush on Cree and now your brother has a huge crush on me!" stated Abby.

It became dead silent, the only noise being the pouring rain from outside and the commercials from the living room. Awkwardness had filled both of them. Hoagie became jealous of his brother, even though he knew Abby would never like him back. Abby became upset remembering about when Hoagie had liked her sister, furious at how hard he tried to get Cree and forgot all about her.

"Guys, the movie is starting after these commercials!" Tommy yelled. "Are you almost done?!"

They were both lucky that Tommy had broken their silence, if not it would've remained awkward.

"We'll be right there Tommy!" Hoagie yelled back.

"So, what are we going to do about his little crush?" Abby asked Hoagie silently.

"Just tell him straight up that you don't like him and he should back off!" Hoagie replied.

"I am not telling a ten year old to 'back off', that isn't nice!" Abby yelled.

"Well fine, then say it _nicer_!" answered Hoagie.

They both grabbed the popcorn and headed into the living room.

"It's about time you got here! The movie is about to start!" Tommy whined.

"And I saved a seat just for you Abby!" Tommy said while patting the cushion right next to him.

Abby sat down next to Tommy as she had no other choice. Hoagie sat down right next to Abby. They had all began watching the horror film. None of them talked during the movie as it was extremely annoying for all of them to do so. They were interrupted ten minutes into the movie as the pizza man had finally arrived. The group had began eating pizza while continuing watching the movie.

Tommy hadn't tried to do anything romantic as the three of them were extremely focused on the film, although he did try and sneak his hand with Abby's halfway through the movie yet Abby had lifted both her hands up quickly and grabbed a handful of popcorn before Tommy was able to. Time had gone by so fast that the movie only had ten minutes left.

"Why is she meeting up with the clown?!" Tommy asked in fear.

Hoagie and Abby said "Shh!" in unison to Tommy.

Tommy was shaking with great fear. He was the one holding the popcorn and it kept flying everywhere because of his shakes. In fact, the movie was so frightening that even Hoagie and Abby were afraid. A jumpscare had appeared on the screen.

"AHH!" they all yelled, making them all jump.

Tommy's popcorn flew again, though this time it was a huge amount and landed all over Abby's legs.

"Tommy put the popcorn on the floor, you're making it fly everywhere!" Hoagie yelled.

"SHH! Keep your voice down!" Abby whispered.

Tommy placed the popcorn on the floor. He continued shaking as he made his eyes focused on the screen again. Abby began flicking the popcorn off her legs and putting them back into the bowl and Hoagie went to help her get rid of the popcorn. Hoagie began flicking off from the area with the most amount of popcorn, yet it seemed Abby had the same idea as they both reached for the same area and their hands touched.

Their hands stayed at that very spot, holding each other. Abby kept on staring at them, surprised that Hoagie hadn't lifted his hands up as they were on top. Hoagie was glaring at Abby's reaction, her cheeks were burning red, though they weren't as red as Hoagie's who was sweating uncontrollably. There was one minute remaining on the movie and neither of them had lifted their hands away. Until Hoagie wasn't able to maintain himself anymore.

"I'm going to get a drink!" Hoagie said quickly, lifting his hand up rushingly and going up to his bedroom as it was filled with several soda cans.

"Can't you wait till the movie finishes?!" Tommy whined. "Oh wait… and now! It finished, you can go now!"

The credits began appearing on the television screen. Tommy decided to read them, though Abby didn't focus on that. She was reminiscing of her holding hands with Hoagie, how it was awkward and they were both nervous yet none had let go until then. It made her extremely confused.

"Hey Abby, we're all _alone_ now!" Tommy said flirtatiously.

He began wrapping his cape around himself and revealed a rose hiding in the cape.

"For my one and only!" Tommy said charmingly whilst handing Abby the rose.

Abby snatched the rose off him and glared at it. She remembered that she had to tell Tommy that she didn't like him in _that_ way.

"Uh Tommy… we really need to talk." Abby said in a stern tone.

"Anything for you my love!" Tommy replied.

"Your love?!" Abby yelled disgusted. "Tommy here's the thing, Numbuh 5 doesn't like you in _that_ kind of way."

"Then in what way do you like me?" Tommy asked. "In the 'let's be friends but occasionally flirt and kiss each other' way?"

Abby stared at Tommy repulsively.

"More like the 'your my best friends annoying and weird little brother that I'm about to kick in the behind' kind of way." Abby responded angrily.

Tommy frowned.

"Aw man!" Tommy whined. "I tried really hard to get us together."

"Well I think we should put this behind us and stick to being… uh… mutual." Abby stated.

"I made you a really cool box!" Tommy upsettingly said.

"Well you can have it back." Abby replied.

"And you were smiling and saying it would be amazing if you were dating a Gilligan!" Tommy said. "I mean the only other Gilligan that you would like is…"

Tommy stopped. His expression turned into a realisation.

"YOU LIKE HOAG-" Abby had covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Be quiet fool!" Abby snapped.

After a few seconds, she finally took her hand off his mouth.

"So you do like him!" Tommy yelled.

"Look, I don't like _you_ and we'll never be together okay?! End of discussion!" Abby said.

Abby got off the couch and started walking to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"Just to the bathroom upstairs, I won't be long." Abby said.

She began rushing up the stairs at that moment so no more bothering questions were asked. Just when Abby reached the bathroom, Hoagie had returned to the living room.

"Where's Numbuh 5?" Hoagie questioned.

"She went to the bathroom." Tommy said in an annoyed voice.

He crossed his arms at that moment.

"Let me guess, she said she wasn't interested." Hoagie said.

"I can't believe it!" Tommy yelled. "She said I was just your annoying little brother!"

"Well, she's not wrong." Hoagie replied.

Tommy ignored what Hoagie had said. "She also didn't want to become friends with benefits!"

"Well that is a pretty unhealthy relationship you know." Hoagie responded. "And really gross, what were you thinking Tommy?!"

Tommy continued to ignore Hoagie and went on. "And you know it becomes even MORE worse!"

"How is that possible?! She just said she didn't want you guys to be together and that's it." Hoagie stated.

"Well that wasn't all, she even admitted that she liked you!" Tommy said grumpily.

"WHAT?!" Hoagie screamed.

His mouth was wide open and he was definitely in disbelief. His brother never lied to him, and when he did, he was always able to get the truth out afterwards. Hoagie still didn't believe it though. How was it possible for one of his childhood best friends to have a crush on him? And did he even like her back? Hoagie Gilligan did always get an odd feeling in his stomach every time he was near Abby, though he always made an excuse for it as if he had gas or something. And over time, that feeling kept getting stronger and stronger and at this point, Hoagie didn't even know what it was anymore.

"Hoagie…" Tommy said. "Do you like Abby?"

"Well she is my best friend and-" Tommy interrupted him.

"No. Do you like like her?" Tommy questioned.

Hoagie's stomach began churning from this question. He didn't exactly know.

"What? No, yes, maybe, uh… I don't know, wait… no!" Hoagie stuttered, confused himself from his answer.

"It's okay if you like her you know." Tommy said. "I mean after all she does like you!"

"Look Tommy I don't even know myself…" Hoagie said. "I'm going to need some time to figure this out."

"Well think fast, because the upstairs bathroom door just opened!" Tommy warned.

And it did at that very moment. The bathroom light had turned off and Abby began walking down the stairs. Whilst Tommy and Hoagie were talking with one another when Abby was in the bathroom, Abby was contemplating on what to do once Tommy knew her secret crush. She decided to put her faith in Tommy. Even though he was annoying to her, she trusted that he didn't tell Hoagie. Yet he did, but Abby didn't know that.

"What do you guys want to watch now?" Abby questioned them as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

Hoagie glared at his brother Tommy, who was glaring back at him.

"I think I'm going to play a videogame up in my room." Tommy said.

"Okay Tommy." Abby replied.

"Now you shall address me as The Tommy, since you have lost all your privileges!" Tommy instructed angrily.

"Yeah, whatever kid." Abby replied.

Tommy began stomping up the steps into his room, he was still angry that Abby didn't like him but his brother. Abby sat back down on the couch and Hoagie sat next to her, yet he purposely left a small gap in between them.

"Numbuh 3 has been begging me to watch this TV Show on Netflix, maybe we could see that." Abby stated.

"Sounds good to me." Hoagie said nervously.

His face turned into a light red by the fact that him and Abby were all alone in a room together on a Friday night. Abby was searching through Netflix of the title 'Heartbroken Promises' until she found it. Little did they know that the show was filled with romance, Kuki's favourite genre.

"Don't you think that's a cheesy title?" Hoagie asked Abby whilst viewing the screen.

"Yeah, I think it's a Spanish telenovela. Those things are always so damn dramatic!" Abby replied.

"If it's a telenovela, wouldn't it be in Spanish?" Hoagie questioned.

"Well they obviously translated it, then how would Kuki understand what was going on?" Abby expressed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hoagie said.

The TV Show had finally started playing. It was showing a lady named Catalina discussing with another girl called Valeria. After a minute into the show, the theme song began playing with huge upbeat music. Ten minutes into the show, both Hoagie and Abby were extremely interested in what was happening. They enjoyed the drama and the small adventures they would take. Abby was particularly interested in the character Valeria, a calm girl who was helping fix everybody's issues and boy did she have amazing brunette, curly hair. Hoagie was especially interested in the character Emilio, who was the comedian and a big flirt to every girl.

It got to the point where they were binge watching the show. It was simply that good for them. They were up to the fifth episode, where a huge party was taking place at Catalina's house. Emilio dragged Valeria outside of the party for them to 'talk'. A huge makeout scene occurred, as they had been secretly dating in the show.

Abby and Hoagie became nervous, their focus was no longer on the screen but to each other. Abby pretended to be looking at the screen, making herself move a little bit closer next to Hoagie. Hoagie had noticed this, his face becoming more red than ever. He tried to distract himself with the TV, though it was still thriving with romance. Hoagie began forcing himself to daydream, though he wasn't able to distract himself. Abby had noticed Hoagie sweating, which gave her a hint that he was nervous. Abby began thinking. _Why was he so nervous? Is it because there's a big makeout on the screen? Did Tommy… tell him?_ Yet luckily for both of them the scene had finally finished when one of there friends had caught them.

"Man, Valeria and Emilio are gonna get in big trouble!" Hoagie said, breaking their awkwardness.

"Yeah, I wonder if Santiago can actually keep their secret." Abby replied nervously.

Hoagie had then realised something. It was obvious Santiago would spill out their secret, he was quite obnoxious and could never shut up. Their situation was extraordinarily similar to his and Abby's. That their secret was revealed that they had liked each other. Hoagie began feeling different, that odd feeling he felt around Abby was nowhere near compared to this. It was a little pleasing, as it tickled down his spine. But it made him more nervous than ever, although this time Abby didn't notice as her focus was back to the show. One more episode later and Abby began yawning. Which would be totally fine but then she yawned again. And again. Hoagie gazed towards Abby.

"Have exams and assessments been keeping you up?" he asked.

It was obvious that was the answer.

"Yeah, my sleep schedule has been really off lately!" Abby said.

She yawned again, only this time she laid her head on Hoagie's shoulder.

"Can I… you know, use you as a pillow?" Abby asked anxiously.

Both of them began blushing crazily.

"Uh, yeah, you know, definitely, sure, anytime you need." Hoagie hastened.

They continued watching to movie. After about two minutes, Hoagie noticed he couldn't hear any more yawns from Abby. He looked down to see Abby sleeping gracefully. His feeling changed, not of nervousness but of happiness. He ogled at Abby's face, grinning widely. He stared at her features, the face that always gave him the most happiest of feelings.

At that moment he realised something. _No, it can't be. I can't feel that way about her._ Yet he knew it was true, he gazed back at Abby's sleeping face, on how beautiful she looked. The feeling he felt all that time, every moment he was with her, ever since he was a kid, was love.

"I think there's a killer clown in my room…"

Hoagie turned around, disturbed at the sentence he had just heard.

"Tommy what do you mean?!" Hoagie questioned.

"In my closet, and under my bed!" Tommy stuttered. "There's more than one, and they're planning on attacking me!"

"You're just paranoid because of the movie." Hoagie assumed.

"Hey, is Abby… sleeping?!" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, so be quiet and get your butt back upstairs!" Hoagie said annoyed.

"Have you decided whether you like her or not?" Tommy asked, ignoring what Hoagie had said previously.

"Tommy, if you don't get your butt back upstairs now I'm going to tell everyone that you stopped wetting the bed when you were 9!" Hoagie yelled frustrated.

Tommy was frightened and went back upstairs. He walked up very slowly just in case there was killer clowns, even though there wasn't. Hoagie continued gazing back at Abby's face. After a couple of minutes, he decided it was time to stop staring and leave Abby resting peacefully. He slowly got up and left a pillow underneath Abby's head. He steadily walked into the kitchen to grab himself some Coconut Logs and think.

 _What am I going to do? I can't just hide my feelings now that I know I have them. Should I just tell her? Should I wait for her to tell me? I can't wait that long! You know what, I'm going to ask her. Be casual. No jokes, just seriousness for once. It's either now or never._ Hoagie finished eating his Coconut Logs and back into the living room. He began shaking Abby's back softly, desperate to wake her up.

"Numbuh 5. Wake up." Hoagie whispered gently. "Numbuh 5? Abby?"

Abby finally awakened. She sat up and began rubbing her eyes.

"Man, did Abby fall asleep?!" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to be sleeping all night over here." Hoagie said. "I'm pretty sure you would prefer your bed."

"Makes perfect sense." Abby said.

She grabbed her soda can she was drinking during the movie and began chugging all the soda from it, as she was thirsty and wanted to make herself more awake.

"Uh Abby… can I ask you something?" Hoagie questioned.

"You just did." Abby said whilst chuckling. "Okay, go ahead and ask."

"I uh… you know, I need to ask um… how was your sleep?" Hoagie asked nervously.

"It was okay I guess…" Abby said, weirded out that that was the question.

"Um… that isn't all I have to ask." Hoagie said anxiously.

Hoagie took a deep breath.

"So… Tommy told me something earlier tonight…" Hoagie stated.

Abby glared at him, this statement made her fully awake. The thing that happened next was extremely surprising.

"I'm going to go." Abby said standing up and walking away from the couch.

Running away from problems was something most people did, but never Abby. Hoagie stared at her in shock and confusion.

"I didn't even finish what I was going to say!" Hoagie said.

"It's getting late." Abby responded.

"You don't even know what time it is!" Hoagie yelled.

"Yes I do, it's 11pm!" Abby yelled back.

"Numbuh 5, it's 9pm." Hoagie said.

"Yeah yeah, Abby knew that." Abby muttered.

She was walking to the door. When she touched the doorknob, Hoagie held her hand to try and stop her.

"Please tell me why you're going." Hoagie pleaded. "And at least let me say what I want to say."

Abby ignored him, opened the door and began walking outside. Hoagie stood at the doorstep.

"Numbuh 5 it's raining!" Hoagie yelled.

"Oh really?! I thought the skies were sweating." Abby said sarcastically.

"It isn't like you to run away from things!" Hoagie yelled.

Abby ignored him again, her back facing Hoagie.

"You could get sick from this rain, at least get an umbrella!" Hoagie continued to yell.

Abby still ignored him, standing in the middle of the front yard. Hoagie then began running out to her.

"Why are you ignoring my question?" Hoagie asked. "In fact, why are you ignoring me?!"

Abby finally faced him. Abby's eyes were as wet as the rain pouring on them. She was on the verge of crying. You were able to hear a car pull up, though Abby and Hoagie didn't care.

"Because…" Abby said holding back her tears. "I knew what you were going to say and I'm not ready to admit… I'm not ready for the change once you… you say that you don't feel the s-same."

Hoagie was surprised that Abby had even believed that. He didn't know what to say. Abby began staring at the ground, as facing Hoagie would've made her cry.

"Abby, I can't believe you would think that I-" yet Abby interrupted him.

"You what?! I don't want to continue talking with you because soon our friendship will… end!" Abby screamed.

It was dead silent besides for the pouring rain. They were soaking but didn't care. Abby dried out the tears in her eyes and continued staring at the floor. She was about to start walking away again until Hoagie broke the silence.

"But what if… something new started. Maybe if you let me talk." Hoagie said gently.

"What do you mean?!" Abby asked upsettingly.

"Well maybe we could…" though Hoagie wasn't able to say it.

"We could what?!" Abby questioned.

"If we… I could…" somehow Hoagie wasn't able to find the right way to say it.

"What are you trying to say?!" Abby yelled.

"I don't really think words can express… this." Hoagie said.

"Express what-" Hoagie's lips had met Abby's at that very moment. They kissed, they had finally kissed.

"What's going on there Wally?!" Kuki yelled.

The car that had pulled up was Wally's with Kuki inside. They came over after the Rainbow Monkey movie had finished. The window was halfway down because of the rain, but it made them have a clear view of what they were seeing.

"Holy crud!" Wally yelled.

He began gaping. Kuki went over to his car seat.

"What do you mean, what's going- oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Abby and Hoagie are finally kissing!" Kuki yelled happily.

The two had continued to stare at Abby and Hoagie kissing, it seemed that they weren't going to let go of each other any time soon. Kuki was laughing hysterically while Wally was glaring with his eyes wide open.

"Do you think they'll let go of each other soon?" Wally questioned.

"I have no idea!" Kuki said. "I mean, how long have they been kissing?!"

Wally checked the time in his car.

"For about two minutes." Wally said.

"Isn't that a bit… too long." Kuki asked.

"I think it's a bit too long if it's at least five minutes." Wally stated.

"And how would you know, how many girls have you kissed?!" Kuki asked.

Wally blushed strongly at this question. He tried to think of something to change the topic.

"Look, now it's three minutes." Wally said whilst looking at the time.

"You think we should stop them?" Kuki questioned.

"I mean I don't know, it's not like they're going to do…" Wally stopped himself.

It took a moment for Kuki to realise what he was about to say. She hit him on the arm once she realised.

"OW!" Wally whelped.

"You really think that they're about to do that in the rain?!" Kuki yelled.

"You never know!" Wally yelled.

"We're fifteen!" Kuki yelled.

"Well some people do it early, and at this rate it's a possibility!" Wally said.

Awkward silence had filled them both. After a few seconds, they finally both stared at the time.

"It's about to be four minutes in ten seconds." Wally stated.

"Okay, that's it!" Kuki said.

She began beeping the car various times. Abby and Hoagie let go of each other and glared at the beeping angrily.

"Hey, what's with the beeping- oh my God it's Numbuh 3 and 4!" Hoagie yelled.

"What are they doing here?!" Abby yelled in shock.

Kuki and Wally both stepped out of the car, walking towards Hoagie and Abby who were completely soaked.

"Hey guys." Abby said nervously.

Abby and Hoagie forced a fake smile as if nothing had happened between them.

"You guys were kissing!" Kuki said gleefully.

Wally and Kuki stared at one another and began laughing. Abby and Hoagie's faces became red.

"How long were you guys here?" Hoagie asked the two.

"Long enough to see a four minute makeout." Wally said.

Kuki and Wally burst into laughter again.

"Can you guys knock it off!" Abby said.

"Why? So you guys can continue?" Wally said.

Kuki and Wally began laughing even more.

"Why did you come anyways?" Hoagie questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Well the Rainbow Monkey movie finished!" Kuki said.

"So we went over Numbuh 5's house but her dad said that you were here, so then we came here and saw you guys kissing!"

Wally and Kuki continued their snickering. Wally noticed Hoagie signalling him that he wanted to be alone with Abby.

"I think we'll be heading off inside, so we don't get… you know soaked." Wally said, trying to signal Kuki about leaving them alone.

"Oh! I think what Wally means is that we're going to leave you two _alone_." Kuki stated.

Wally sighed and did a facepalm. They rushed over to Hoagie's house leaving Hoagie and Abby alone. They were both extremely tense from what just happened.

"So…" Hoagie said breaking the silence.

"So…" Abby replied.

There was a couple of seconds of silence.

"Did you really mean it?" Abby asked. "You know… the kiss."

"Is the earth round?" Hoagie asked.

"What does this have to do with us?!" Abby yelled.

"Just answer it!" Hoagie replied.

"Yes it is." Abby stated.

"Then…" Hoagie said.

"Then what?!" Abby asked.

"Abby, you're ruining our special moment!" Hoagie said.

"Well the only way this moment could be special is if you shut up and kiss me!" Abby yelled.

"Is that so?!" Hoagie said whilst wrapping his arms around her. "Then I shall do it, you know to make the moment more special."

They kissed again.

"Are you guys going to keep kissing in the cruddy rain?!" Wally yelled.

"Wally, be quiet! You're ruining their extra super special moment!" Kuki wailed.

Abby and Hoagie let go of each other, this time they were giggling.

"So is this the end of our friendship." Abby said.

"Yeah, but this is also a start of a relationship. You know… unless you want to." Hoagie said nervously.

"Abby wants to, and she knows that you want to too." Abby said happily.

They both grinned at each other widely. They held hands and walked inside, joining their friends. The outside of themselves may have been soaked from the rain, but the inside of themselves was burning with love.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Hope you liked this and please review!**

 ** _Lol my dirty mind when: "You think we should stop them?" Kuki questioned._**

 ** _"I mean I don't know, it's not like they're going to do…" Wally stopped himself._**

 ** _It took a moment for Kuki to realise what he was about to say. She hit him on the arm once she realised._**

 ** _"OW!" Wally whelped._**

 ** _"You really think that they're about to do that in the rain?!" Kuki yelled._**

 ** _"You never know!" Wally yelled._**

 ** _"We're fifteen!" Kuki yelled._**

 ** _"Well some people do it early, and at this rate it's a possibility!" Wally said._**

 ** _oops_**

 **Also was Wally a big fat mood in this or what?! Him and Kuki had a _very special_ time at the movies too don't worry! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
